


警探与证据

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>给 @七季 ~写手双人问卷第8题：按照对方出的题写一小段文。</p>
<p>点了博惜莱灵魂交换梗，好的。</p>
<p>另外，我庄严宣誓，我夹带私货。</p>
    </blockquote>





	警探与证据

**Author's Note:**

> 给 @七季 ~写手双人问卷第8题：按照对方出的题写一小段文。
> 
> 点了博惜莱灵魂交换梗，好的。
> 
> 另外，我庄严宣誓，我夹带私货。

警探与证据（博惜莱 灵魂互换）

假装成另一个人并不难，假装成一个警探也没什么，但当身边聚满了你扮演的角色的朋友时，游戏难度陡然上升。那些人熟悉他的动作、知道他的习惯，而你在他的身体里，顶着他的皮囊行动，却连警用配枪都不知道应该挂在哪里。

这就是博阿滕在周一清晨陷入的困境。

 

不知什么原因，两天前一觉醒来，博阿滕的思维在自己的爱人莱万的脑子着了地，两人在毫不知情中交换了身体。   
事发的早上，博阿滕努力让自己从床上起身，夜晚那场酣畅淋漓的性*/*爱在他身上留下的疲惫还没冲散。他晃悠悠进了卫生间，迷迷糊糊对着镜子活动昨晚有点过于活跃，现在很是酸痛的腮帮子，接着——

“嘭！”世界炸了。

镜子里的脸白的过分，博阿滕回想自己曾经被恶作剧铺了满脸面粉的那次，也不及如此。他狠狠打了自己一个嘴巴，回过头，镜子里的眼珠仍覆盖着湛蓝色的虹膜，惊讶的瞪着。更别提那具身体了，脖颈、胸前、小腹，都点缀着草莓一样的印记，那可是博阿滕昨天自己种上去的，全在莱万敏感的位置。  
没顾及继续欣赏，博阿滕冲回卧室，毫不意外的看到原本属于自己的巧克力色身体，裸露、伸展的横在被单上，自己的那张脸也沉浸在舒适、平静的状态中，满足的笑容还挂在嘴角。  
博阿滕走上前掐起仍睡着的人的鼻子——  
‘呦，我的鼻梁真挺。’  
他暗想，一面后知后觉的放松力道。

立竿见影的，博阿滕看着自己的脸做出扭曲的表情，带着愤怒清醒过来。

之后，外人所见场景应该是这样：莱万紧紧的抓住博阿滕双手手腕，用与平常不同的主导者的姿势，跨在博阿滕身上，博阿滕则意外的被牢牢压制住，看上去极其恐慌，奋力挣扎着想要摆脱莱万逐渐顶上自己胸骨的膝盖。过程中，两人从未停止对着对方大声的吼叫。  
过了好一会儿，博阿滕终于放弃，停下扭动喘着粗气说：  
“我不相信，我不相信用你的身体也占不了上风。”  
“这跟技巧有关，亲爱的，认命吧。”  
“快起来，我们还有事情要做。”  
“起来了就没法做了，现在还没到上班时间，别着急。”  
“行啊，没关系，你就要在下面了。”  
“我的身体而已。”  
自己的身体什么样博阿滕最清楚了，不管是换了灵魂与否，他都能把莱万伺候的舒舒服服。只不过，看着自己愉悦高*/*潮的脸……嗯……有那么点奇怪罢了。

 

说回博阿滕的“周一困境”。  
早上，他开了很久的车才到警局，路上堵的让人心烦，在终于可以坐进属于莱万的格间休息时，他被莱万的搭档——警探什琴斯尼准确的逮住了。  
“嘿哥们儿，你怎么才来！”   
“拉肚子。”博阿滕下意识的说。  
“这是什么借口，”什琴斯尼皱眉，“我知道你一定又被堵在路上了，我也不是会找你麻烦的警司，怎么对我说这个？”  
“呃，只是…”博阿滕有点走神，“身体不舒服的是热罗姆，我有点担心他。”  
什琴斯尼又皱皱眉，“我不喜欢你总是提到他，我记得我们谈过这个问题了。”  
‘潜在情敌还是恐同者？绝对是情敌！’博阿滕暗自判断。  
“拿好你的枪，我们走。”没等他回答，什琴斯尼扔过来一把柯尔特左轮。  
“什么？干嘛？怎么了？”博阿滕手忙脚乱的接住。  
“04-18地区发现了死尸，分到我们组了，老大说快点去看看。”  
“哦。”博阿滕平淡的回应。作为一个警探，博阿滕给出的反应可称得上是反常了，因为他这会儿一门心思放在手里的柯尔特上。他还从未碰过真家伙，有点敬畏和兴奋。  
“哦？就一个‘哦’！”什琴斯尼吼，手猛烈地敲击着格间的玻璃，“你这是怎么了，天哪，快行动起来！火烧屁股了，搭档！”

之后，在什琴斯尼看来，莱万正在经历充满屈辱的一次出警。  
被菜鸟嘲笑‘枪的别法就要射到自己的蛋蛋’了，突然不会回用警用电台，忘记（根本就不知道）他们的组号和所有行动代码，硬闯警戒线，并差点吐了尸体满头满脸（要不是什琴斯尼眼疾手快，后果不知会怎样）。  
总之，莱万今天什么都不对，什琴斯尼再次皱起眉头，他荒谬的潜意识告诉自己，这家伙绝对不是自己的搭档莱万多夫斯基。但是，他从未听说过莱万有双胞胎兄弟，警局的个人档案上也没有标注，那这一切究竟是怎么回事？

 

莱万的周一清晨没遇到任何困难，博阿滕本人是个称职的销售，因此今天留给莱万的任务很简单，给历经几个月谈下的大单做结尾，将谈好的合同送到对方公司就可以了。弄完这个，莱万有的是时间，他利用空闲在家里倒腾起他最擅长的警用设备之一：监控系统。莱万给家中博阿滕的卧室、厨房、起居室（对准沙发）、卫生间，都藏好了针孔摄像机。

他和博阿滕早有换回来的那天，在这之前，他得把博阿滕处在下方（实际仍是自己）的影像录下来，基于博阿滕在哪里都会发*/*情的爱好，家里这几个重要地方最好都装上设备。最后，莱万把连入监控系统的电脑放到了自己卧室的窗台上。

 

入夜，什琴斯尼越过栅栏，潜进莱万和博阿滕的共同住处。他记得莱万的房间是靠近马路的那个，房间的窗户开着，有灯光闪现，不过莱万明显没在里面，因为拉着帘子的起居室透过两个缠绵的身影。  
看来，莱万是忘记关台灯了，什琴斯尼想。从不错过机会的他一个助跑，胳膊一撑，成功翻上窗台。不过，不想惊动任何人的他在把自己的长腿艰难的挪进屋里的时，差点踹翻了横在窗口的电脑。

电脑里正传出某种不会被错认的声音。  
什琴斯尼更好奇了，什么时候正人君子莱万也有了这个爱好？他把电脑扶正，屏幕上是四个监控画面，其他三个空无一人，只有起居室的那个显示出两个正忙的不亦乐乎的人。  
什琴斯尼目不转睛的盯着画面，简直难以相信！莱万还有这么生猛的一面！虽然他知道自己的搭档是个勇猛的、身体对抗不输给任何人的优秀警探，但还不至于这么富有冲劲儿！  
在想起来这儿的目的——探查莱万变化的原因之后，什琴斯尼很不情愿的，强迫自己将眼睛从莱万那完美、抽动的肌肉线条上移开，落到键盘。

咦？这个纸条？

哈哈哈哈哈哈，看了纸条的什琴斯尼勉强捂住嘴才没有笑出声音。他将电脑的无线网络改连上自己的，拔下电源，带着它翻出莱万的卧室，一溜小跑回到车里，调头回家。

 

“在我身体里的是热罗姆，保存好证据，让我们日后狠敲他一笔！  
——莱万。”


End file.
